Love Will Find Its Way
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Menjadi buta itu tidak enak. Terlebih, walau sudah menolong gadis yang ia sukai, ia tidak dijenguk oleh gadis itu. Tapi seorang gadis bisu datang setiap hari untuknya. Dan terciptalah komunikasi unik antara si buta dan si bisu. Birthday fic for Sasuke!


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU and OOC

**.**

**.**

**~ Love Will Find Its Way ~**

Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin berada di tempat ini. Bahkan dia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Kalau saja dokter mengizinkannya.

''Sasuke-kun, kami bawakan makanan untukmu,'' suara-suara cewe yang menjenguknya terdengar seperti dibuat-buat.

''Ah, Uchiha-san, sudah waktunya untuk mengganti handuk,'' suara perawat yang kedengarannya disertai sedikit desahan. Sasuke jadi tidak berani membayangkan wajah mereka. Dia lebih memilih perawat laki-laki.

''Oi Sasuke! Kamu masih belum sembuh?'' Apa teman pirangnya itu tidak tahu kalau di rumah sakit tidak boleh berisik?

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Bukan maunya untuk duduk berbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini. Ditambah lagi suara-suara ribut dari 'teman-teman' yang datang saat jam jenguk. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau di saat seseorang tidak bisa melihat, mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengaran dan peraba? Dan sekarang mereka ingin **menghancurkan **indra pendengarnya?

Nggak bisa lebih peka sedikit ya?

''Tapi jahat juga ya...'' Sasuke menoleh kepada sumber suara itu. Meski ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, ia tahu siapa yang berbicara. ''Masa' setelah kau lindungi, ia tidak menjengukmu. Berterima kasih saja tidak.''

''Sudahlah, Naruto.'' Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya. ''Sudah bagus dia tidak kenapa-napa. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku yang kesal sendiri.''

Sasuke bisa tahu kalau Naruto nyengir meski perban melilit matanya. ''Hahaha, orang yang jatuh cinta memang hebat.''

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang suster berwajah sangar pun masuk. Ia mengingatkan pada para penjenguk Sasuke yang luar biasa banyak itu untuk segera keluar karena waktu berkunjung sudah habis. Beberapa ada yang kecewa, tapi segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau cepat sembuh, atau melemparkan _kiss bye _pada Sasuke. Yang tentunya tidak ditanggapi.

Setelah semuanya keluar, ruangan yang tadinya penuh sesak pun kembali sepi. Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka dengan teman-temannya, tapi terkadang kelakuan mereka berlebihan, termasuk aneh. Apa mereka nggak tau kalau dia masuk rumah sakit karena matanya? Kok bisa-bisanya ada yang bawain komik. Alasannya takut Sasuke bosen di rumah sakit. Tapi emangnya kalau bosen dia bisa baca? Jujur, aneh banget.

Sesaat dia mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia merasa ada yang berjalan ke arahnya. Suara langkah kaki orang ini begitu pelan, seolah-olah tak ingin ia tahu kalau ada yang masuk. Sasuke yakin sekali kalau orang ini bukan suster.

''Siapa itu?'' Tidak ada jawaban.

''Siapa kau?'' Gadis yang tadi memasuki kamar itu mulai panik. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya, padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan. Padahal niatnya hanya melihat keadaan Sasuke sebentar lalu pulang sebelum ada yang melihat.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke mencurigai orang ini. Apa mungkin orang ini salah satu dari fangirls-nya? Tapi kalau benar, seharusnya ia sudah menyerbu dan memeluk Sasuke sejak datang. ''Kau masih tidak mau menjawabku?''

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin bertambah. Siapa orang ini dan apa maunya kesini? Apa mungkin salah kamar? Tapi mengingat pemilik rumah sakit ini masih termasuk kerabat dekat ibunya, dan kenyataan kalau ia mendapatkan kamar VIP beserta perawatan terbaik di rumah sakit ini, tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang ingin dijenguk ataupun salah kamar. Di depan kamar seharusnya tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke dengan jelas.

Lagipula kenapa orang ini tidak menjawab? Atau setidaknya mengeluarkan suara. Apa orang ini bisu? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah punya teman yang bisu. Kalau yang kelewat bawel sih ada.

''Begini saja, kalau kau tak mau jawab, tak apa. Aku akan bertanya padamu dan kau cukup mengetuk meja ini.'' Ia menunjuk meja yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. ''Kalau iya, ketuk satu kali. Kalau jawabannya bukan, ketuk dua kali. Kalau kau mengerti, ketuk meja itu.''

Terdengar suara ketukan di meja.

_'Bagus'_

''Pertanyaan pertama, apa kau perempuan?'' Sasuke masih agak takut kalau-kalau orang ini salah satu dari fangirls-nya yang brutal. Dan rasa itu mulai tumbuh ketika mendengar satu ketukan di meja.

''Apa kau dari sekolahku?'' Sekarang bulu kuduknya makin merinding.

''Kau... salah satu dari penggemarku?'' tanyanya ragu-ragu. Ia bisa bernapas lega ketika mendengar dua ketukan.

''Lalu kenapa kau kemari? Mau menjengukku?'' Terdengar satu ketukan. Sasuke sedikit merasa kalau ia menyukai permainan ini.

''Bukankah waktu menjenguk sudah habis? Kenapa kau baru datang? Apa kau ada urusan?'' Ada jeda sejenak sebelum terdengar 2 ketukan.

''Kalau begitu, kenapa?'' Ruangan itu hening.

''Kau tidak mau bicara padaku?'' Ia tidak menerima jawaban apapun selain tiga ketukan di meja. Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti. Dia hanya menyuruh mengetuk satu kali atau dua kali. Kalau tiga kali...

Perlahan gadis itu menarik tangannya lalu menulis huruf kanji di telapak tangan Sasuke dengan jarinya. Sesaat, Sasuke bisa mencium wangi yang dibawa gadis itu. Wangi cat minyak.

''Ma-af...'' Sasuke mencoba membaca perlahan melalui sentuhan gadis itu. ''Maksudmu ketukan tiga kali itu artinya maaf?'' Gadis itu mengetuk meja satu kali.

Sasuke tidak masalah kalau gadis ini tidak mau berbicara. Mungkin dia punya alasannya sendiri. Cara mengetuk meja itu pun akhirnya menjadi alat komunikasi mereka berdua untuk selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak menyesal walau kini matanya harus diperban karena dia telah menolong gadis yang ia sukai dari bahaya. Sasuke tidak menyesal walau gadis itu tidak pernah datang menjenguknya satu kali pun. Sasuke terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak menyesal kalau setelah apa yang dia lakukan, gadis itu tetap tidak mempedulikannya.

Inilah nasib seorang Sasuke. Tidak mempedulikan orang yang menyukainya, dan tidak dipedulikan orang yang disukainya. Terlalu ironis. Miris lebih tepatnya.

Sasuke sendiri nggak nyangka kalau kehidupan cintanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

''Ternyata kehidupan itu memang tidak seindah yang kita bayangkan ya, Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini cewe yang kau incar itu masih terus bersama dengan cowo pucat itu. Sepertinya kau tidak dipedulikan, hahahaha.'' Ditambah lagi punya teman yang hanya bisa menertawakan nasibnya, membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak pada langit apa dosa masa lalunya.

''Jadi dia nggak ke sini ya...'' Naruto spontan kaget. Cowo yang biasa sok cool di depan cewe-cewe lain, sekarang bisa-bisanya sedih gara-gara nggak dijenguk sama satu cewe? Betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan cinta.

''Ya sudahlah, Sasuke. Pokoknya sembuh aja dulu,'' hibur Naruto. Dia juga nggak suka kalau temannya yang satu ini sampai sedih. Bisa-bisa di luar hujan badai. ''Cewe kayak dia nggak mungkin nggak tau terima kasih. Cepat lambat dia juga pasti sadar dengan perasaanmu kok.''

Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan meminta temannya agar berhenti membicarakan itu. Lalu dia bercerita pada Naruto tentang pertemuannya dengan seorang cewe bisu yang berkomunikasi dengannya melalui ketukan meja. Bagaimana cewe itu menjenguknya selama beberapa hari ini, dan bagaimana suara kecil perempuan itu saat menahan tawa ketika mendengar cerita Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasa kalau mood temannya sedikit bagus ketika menceritakan cewe asing itu. Mungkin kenyataan bahwa perempuan itu tidak 'menerjang' langsung ke arah Sasuke membuatnya sedikit merasa 'aman' ketimbang dengan cewe lain.

''Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi apa kau tidak penasaran tentang identitasnya?'' Sasuke terdiam sebentar memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto.

Apa dia penasaran? Tentu saja penasaran. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke sudah merasa nyaman hanya dengan kehadiran gadis itu, seperti sesuatu yang sudah diinginkannya sejak lama. Dan entah kenapa pula, Sasuke merasa kalau ia mengetahui lebih jauh tentang gadis itu, gadis itu akan pergi. Dan perasaan itu seperti ia tidak akan bertemu gadis bisu itu lagi. Karena itulah ia berusaha untuk tidak berpikir menanyakan identitas gadis bisu itu. Bahkan meski hanya untuk sebuah nama.

''Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan memaksanya kalau dia tidak mau memberitahuku.''

_'Tuh 'kan.' _Naruto tersenyum. Dia senang temannya sudah agak berubah.

Sejak mengenal gadis itu, Sasuke jadi sedikit berubah. Jadi lebih 'lembut'.

Ng... Daripada 'lembut', mungkin lebih cenderung ke tidak suka memaksa orang lagi. Sasuke yang dulu lebih egois dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Dia selalu memaksa orang lain melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia mau menunggu seorang gadis untuk menyadari perasaannya dan menyukainya tanpa terpaksa.

Bahkan Sasuke rela menolongnya dari sebuah kecelakaan kecil hingga terjatuh dan pelipisnya terbentur dengan keras, sehingga harus berakhir di rumah sakit dengan mata diperban, alias buta sementara. Namun dengan hal itu pun sepertinya belum cukup. Nampaknya sampai sekarang gadis itu sepertinya tidak mengetahui perasaan Sasuke karena ia tidak menjenguk Sasuke satu kali pun. Tapi itu cukup wajar, sebab gadis yang ditaksir Sasuke itu orangnya cukup pemalu dan seperti makhluk lemah. Nggak aneh kalau gadis seperti itu agak malu untuk menjenguk seorang laki-laki yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya.

''Kalau bisa aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya,'' sambung Naruto. ''Setidaknya aku bisa memberitahumu seperti apa wajahnya.''

Dengan peristiwa seperti ini, Sasuke jadi sedikit menyadari perasaan orang buta. Tidak bisa melihat apa yang ingin dilihat. Yah, itulah maknanya buta. ''Entahlah, dia selalu datang kalau yang lain sudah pulang. Kalau hanya wajah sih bisa kulihat nanti saat mataku sembuh.'' Sasuke sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

''Sembuh? Kapan? Kapan perbanmu itu dibuka?''

''Lusa. Tanggal 23 Juli.''

_'23 Juli...'_

''Bukannya itu hari ulang tahunmu?'' Kalau nggak diingatkan Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar lupa dengan hari kelahirannya itu.

''Kalau begitu, sekalian kita rayakan saja disini.'' Pemuda berambut biru tua itu langsung mengancam kalau sampai Naruto berani membuat kamarnya seperti dilanda topan.

Dan begitulah, setelah jam besuk selesai, Naruto pun langsung pergi karena diusir oleh suster kepala. Tidak lama setelah Naruto keluar, terdengar suara ketukan yang familiar. Tanpa bisa melihat pun Sasuke tahu kalau tamunya sudah masuk.

Berkomunikasi dengan ketukan. Walau tidak tahu suaranya, walau tidak tahu wajahnya, walau tidak tahu seperti apa kepribadian gadis ini, Sasuke sudah merasa senang dengan adanya kehadiran gadis ini.

''Hei, kau masih tidak mau bersuara?'' Terdengar tiga ketukan.

''Jangan meminta maaf terus. Apa kau bisu?'' Dua ketukan.

Walau gadis ini tidak bisu, tapi dia tidak mau berbicara. Sasuke yakin gadis ini menyimpan sesuatu. ''Hei, kau tahu, lusa nanti perban mataku ini akan dibuka.''

Sasuke menunggu sebentar apabila gadis ini memberi respon. Tapi ternyata tidak. ''Saat perban ini dibuka, kau adalah orang pertama yang ingin aku lihat.'' Sasuke tidak tahu kalau gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. ''Sebenarnya sih ada yang ingin kulihat lebih dulu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan datang menjengukku,'' katanya sambil sedikit tertawa, menertawai nasibnya.

''Kau... akan datang 'kan?'' tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

Tidak ada respon. Suara, maupun pergerakan dari gadis itu. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa bertemu gadis itu ketika mendengar tiga ketukan di meja dan suara pintu yang tertutup.

_'Maafkan aku.'_

**.**

**.**

''Jadi dia pergi?'' tanya Naruto. Ia kembali setelah mendapat panggilan dari Sasuke dan harus melewati penjagaan suster dengan diam-diam. Meski begitu, ia tidak mendapat apapun selain cerita tentang gadis bisu itu.

Seandainya perban di mata Sasuke dilepas, Naruto yakin matanya akan terlihat kosong. Sama seperti pandangannya ketika melihat gadis yang memikatnya di sekolah berada di tempat jauh. Tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bersama gadis itu.

Sasuke sendiri menyesal. Seandainya saja ia tidak mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu pasti tetap menemaninya sekarang. Ia tahu, untuk besok, besoknya lagi dan seterusnya, gadis itu tidak akan datang.

**.**

**.**

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' terdapat nada jengkel di suaranya. ''Tidak pernah ada apel yang berwarna biru. Itu sih apel beracun. Perhatikan warna yang kau pakai.''

Gadis berambut biru tua itu menyadari kesalahannya dan kini panik sendiri. Lukisan kanvas 'kan tidak bisa dihapus. Jadilah apel itu berwarna biru.

Cowo pucat itu memperhatikan juniornya yang sejak tadi termenung sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada lukisannya. ''Benar-benar deh. Kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya, kenapa tidak kau jenguk saja dia?''

Wajah gadis itu memerah karena ucapannya, ''S-Sai-senpai...''

''Lihat saja lukisanmu sejak ia masuk rumah sakit, tidak ada yang benar. Manusia dengan kaki yang terlalu panjang dan tangan yang pendek, rumah ala barat dengan pasar sebagai latar belakang, perabotan rumah tangga yang ada di gunung, dan sekarang... Apel berwarna biru. Kau bercanda ya?'' Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

''A-aku tidak bisa menjenguknya. Aku takut... kalau ia membenciku...''

Sai menghela napas, ''Apa sih yang bisa kau takutkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?''

''H-habis, habisnya... Gara-gara aku, dia jadi terluka dan matanya harus diperban...'' katanya dengan suara pelan.

''Hah? Matanya diperban, dia buta?'' Sai sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal itu.

''Eh, ah, itu, a-aku tidak tahu.'' Dan dia pun kembali melanjutkan lukisannya yang menunjukkan adanya apel berwarna biru.

**.**

**.**

Suara petasan kertas, suara terompet kecil, ucapan selamat yang menggantung di langit-langit. Meskipun sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali oleh suster di rumah sakit itu, kamar itu tetap saja ribut. Menurut teman-temannya, perayaan ulang tahun beserta sembuhnya mata Sasuke bukanlah hal yang harus dirayakan secara rahasia dan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Saat perban matanya dibuka tadi pagi, orang tua dan kakaknya ada disana, tapi meninggalkan ia dengan teman-temannya karena berpendapat bahwa hal itu memang harus dirayakan bersama teman. Meski begitu, orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi tidak kunjung datang.

Sejak kemarin setelah yang lain pulang, gadis itu tidak datang. Dan Sasuke ragu kalau hari ini pun dia akan datang.

''Kemarin dia tidak datang?'' tanya Naruto setelah pesta selesai dan yang lain pulang. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu mungkin tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

Naruto pun agak ikut bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada temannya. Apa mungkin nasib setiap orang cakep begini? Kalau iya, Naruto sedikit bersyukur memiliki tampang yang terbilang biasa. Tapi, pada dasarnya hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tampang, hanya nasib.

Tidak tahu bagi mereka, di saat sedang saling bercerita dan merenung begitu, seorang gadis bersembunyi di balik pintu dan mengenggam hadiahnya dengan erat seolah-olah penuh dengan kemarahan.

Sore itu ketika ia harus menjalani pemeriksaan lagi, seorang suster datang menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah kado berlapis kertas warna kuning dengan pita biru. Sasuke memaksa suster itu untuk memberitahunya siapa yang memberikan kado tersebut.

''E-entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang bisa kuberitahu dia adalah perempuan, tapi aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Ia memakai tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi wajah. Seingatku, ia masuk rumah sakit dan langsung ke bagian resepsionis dan menitipkan hadiah ini untukmu.''

Ketika ia membuka hadiah itu, sebuah gantungan handphone dengan hiasan giring-giring terduduk manis di dalam sebuah kotak. Di dalamnya juga terdapat sebuah kartu ucapan.

_Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga harapanmu bisa tercapai. Lalu aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan..._

_...maaf._

**.**

**.**

Kembali masuk sekolah pun tidak membantu. Pikirannya tetap melayang di saat ia masih di rumah sakit. Bunyi krincingan dari giring-giring yang tersemat di handphone-nya yang ada di saku celana selalu terdengar setiap kali ia bergerak. Menyita seluruh perhatiannya di saat pelajaran maupun istirahat.

''Sudahlah, Sasuke. Cerialah sedikit. Setidaknya kau sudah sembuh. Lagipula katamu dia di sekolah ini 'kan? Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti bisa bertemu lagi kok.'' Bahkan kata-kata penyemangat dari Naruto tidak digubrisnya.

Setiap harinya ia akan berjalan tanpa arah dan melayang-layang di tengah ketidak-pastian.

Bahkan ketika melewati gadis yang pernah diselamatkannya pun, ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya tetap terus berjalan. Gadis berambut biru tua itu hanya bisa menatap punggung penyelamatnya tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa pun. Pada akhirnya, ia selalu merasa kalau Sasuke menjadi seperti itu adalah karena kesalahannya.

Sampai suatu ketika saat pulang, Sasuke masih tertinggal di kelas sendirian. Matanya tetap menatap hadiah pemberian gadis itu, menjadikan benda itu jauh lebih berharga ketimbang saat masih berdiam di etalase toko. Suara gemerincing yang nyaring menjadi sebuah kerinduan untuk bertemu gadis yang berada dalam pikirannya. ''Apa kau... benar-benar tidak mau menemuiku?'' gumamnya.

_Tok Tok_

Sasuke terkejut, apakah mungkin? ''Kau... Apa kau datang...?'' Terdengar sebuah ketukan. Ia tetap tidak menoleh ke belakang, asal suara itu.

''Kenapa kau tidak datang sejak kubilang kau orang pertama yang ingin kulihat?'' Ada jeda sejenak sebelum terdengar ketukan tiga kali.

''Tapi kau sekarang tidak akan pergi 'kan?'' suaranya bergetar. Dan satu ketukan terdengar. Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan warna rambut merah berdiri di depannya.

''Karin, kau gadis bisu itu?'' Gadis bernama Karin itu tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke.

''Maafkan aku. Aku hanya takut saat kau melihatku, kau tidak akan menyukaiku. Jadi kupertahankan image seorang gadis pendiam di dalam ingatanmu agar sosok gadis itu tetap ada di dalammu, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan terpuruk sampai seperti ini. Aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu.'' Ia menatap Sasuke, ''Maaf ya.''

Baru saja menyelesaikan kalimat itu, ia sudah ditarik Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. ''Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak pergi lagi, aku akan memaafkanmu seberapa banyak pun kau bersalah.'' Dan Karin dengan senang hati membalas pelukan itu.

Di luar kelas, gadis berambut biru tua itu hanya bisa menangis, menyesali tindakan terdahulunya. Seandainya saja ia lebih cepat mengakuinya, ah bukan, seandainya saja ia mau mengakuinya, mungkin tidak akan begini akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

Pusing, kesal, marah, tapi nggak tega. Apa yang harus diperbuat seorang senior kalau satu-satunya junior yang ia miliki menangis dan mogok kerja?

''Sudahlah, Hyuuga, mau menangis seperti apapun dia tidak akan kembali padamu.'' Gadis itu tetap menangis di depan kanvasnya yang kini penuh dengan coret-coretan. ''Lagipula itu 'kan salahmu sendiri. Kalau kau mencoba lebih agresif dan tidak seperti dirimu yang sangat menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini, si Uchiha itu tidak akan jatuh ke tangan cewe berambut merah itu.''

Gadis itu tetap terpuruk dalam kesedihannya sendiri, tak mempedulikan kata-kata dari seniornya. Sai melarikan tangannya ke rambut, tanda frustasi. Mana bisa klub seni dijalankan terus kalau anggotanya hanya dua orang begini, terlebih, salah satu anggotanya berkarya sesuai suasana hati. Kalau lagi senang, lukisannya bagus, kalau lagi sedih, ya begini, nggak mau lukis sama sekali.

''Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Kalau kau sudah selesai, bereskan ruangan ini lalu jangan lupa kunci pintunya ya. Dah.'' Dan dia pun pergi setelah mengambil barang-barangnya.

Tidak ada suara tawa, tidak ada isak tangis, hanya keheningan yang melingkupi ruangan dengan penuh cat dan kanvas itu. Gadis itu melihat kanvas yang ada di depannya. Tiada gambar, hanya coret-coretan tak jelas yang dibuat oleh tangannya tanpa berpikir. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia gambar? Kenapa ia mencoret lukisannya? Apa ia ingin membuat lukisan abstrak?

Guratan-guratan garis hitam yang kacau dan tidak membentuk apapun menggambarkan pikirannya yang kacau. Polesan cat dalam berbagai campuran warna yang disapu dengan tidak teratur menggambarkan isi hatinya yang berantakan. Kuning, biru cobalt, scarlet, hijau, magenta, hitam, semua warna yang ada di paletnya tercampur begitu saja di kanvas itu. Sama seperti perasaannya yang tidak menentu. Entah apa yang harus dia rasakan.

Apakah ia harus senang karena akhirnya Sasuke tidak akan bersedih lagi? Atau ia harus sedih karena Sasuke bersama perempuan lain? Ataukah ia harus merasa kecewa karena orang yang dianggapnya paling mengenalnya ternyata tidak bisa membedakan ia dengan perempuan lain?

Dengan gontai, ia berdiri dan membereskan ruangan tersebut. Kanvas diatur menyender dinding, cat dikumpulkan dengan yang sejenis dan ditaruh di dalam rak. Menyapu ruangan dan membersihkan rak.

Anak-anak lain sudah pulang lebih dulu. Bahkan yang mengikuti kegiatan klub sudah menyelesaikan latihannya. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, mungkin memang sudah saatnya pulang. Ketika akan melewati pintu, ia memandang kanvas yang ia tinggalkan di ruang tengah tadi sekali lagi.

Ia berjalan mendekati kanvas itu dan melepaskannya dari penyangga. Kanvas penuh coretan yang menggambarkan keadaannya yang tidak jelas. Apa yang ia inginkan? Dia tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke, tapi tidak mau Sasuke melepaskan mata darinya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menemukan dirinya, tapi ia tidak ingin Sasuke bersedih. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke sedih, tapi ia juga tak ingin Sasuke bersama perempuan lain.

Ia tidak mau Sasuke menyukainya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sasuke melepaskannya.

_'Bukankah itu artinya egois?'_

Egois? Mungkin memang begitu. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Perasaan egois, serakah, hanya mementingkan sendiri. Tidak ingin Sasuke sedih, tapi juga tidak bisa melakukan apa yang membuat Sasuke bahagia. Dan saat ada perempuan lain yang bisa membahagiakan Sasuke, ia tidak rela. Itukah perasaan egois?

Semua perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya, membuatnya semakin bingung dan memaksa air matanya untuk keluar. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Setelah ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai gadis bisu, apa ia harus keluar dan berteriak pada Sasuke bahwa ia adalah gadis bisu yang sudah datang dan pergi seenaknya di kehidupan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan percaya padanya? Apa Sasuke akan memaafkannya?

Kanvas itu ia dekap erat dalam pelukannya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak tahu lagi siapa itu gadis bisu. Apa benar ia adalah gadis bisu? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi si gadis bisu?

Air matanya bercampur dengan warna-warna yang ada di dalam kanvas, menjadikan warna itu sedikit luntur. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya, sepasang tangan yang besar mengelilingi tubuhnya, memeluknya dari belakang beserta kanvas yang didekapnya. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

''A-apa yang—''

''Sst, aku akan bertanya padamu dan kau cukup menjawabnya dengan mengetuk. Kalau jawabannya iya, ketuk satu kali. Kalau jawabannya bukan, ketuk dua kali. Kalau kau mengerti, ketuk satu kali.'' Ia mengenali suara ini dan tangan yang memeluknya ini. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia mengetuk kanvasnya satu kali.

''Kau tahu kenapa aku datang kesini?'' Terdengar ketukan sebanyak dua kali. ''Aku datang kesini untuk memastikan sesuatu.'' Sasuke menghirup wangi yang melekat pada tubuh gadis itu. Wangi ruangan ini. Kali ini ia tidak salah.

''Apa kau selalu berada di ruangan ini setiap hari?'' Tangan kecil itu mengetuk kanvas satu kali, walau tak mengerti tujuan pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu, membuat rambut panjang sang gadis menggelitik wajahnya. ''Apa kau gadis bisu itu?'' Matanya membelalak karena terkejut. Bagaimana bisa...

''K-k-ke-kenapa kau...''

''Saat memeluk Karin, aku merasa ada yang berbeda saat gadis bisu itu mendekatiku... Kau tahu kalau saat seseorang tidak bisa melihat, indra lainnya akan lebih peka dari orang normal, termasuk indra penciuman?'' Ia tidak mendapat jawaban, tapi tak apalah, toh ia tak butuh. Ia tahu bahwa gadis yang dipeluknya kini menyadari sesuatu.

''Aku tidak kenal dengan baik si gadis bisu itu. Ia tidak mau berbicara padaku. Ia juga melarikan diri ketika kukatakan dia orang pertama yang ingin kulihat.'' Gadis itu kembali merasa bersalah. ''Tapi yang kutahu, gadis itu perhatian padaku. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin ia mau bersusah payah menunggu yang lain pulang dan menyelinap agar tidak ketahuan suster hanya untuk menjengukku setelah jam jenguk habis.''

Ia mempererat sebentar pelukannya sebelum melonggarkannya dan melepas kanvas penuh coretan yang didekap gadis itu. ''Dan satu lagi. Aku selalu menikmati bau cat minyak yang selalu kuhirup saat bersama dengannya.'' Ia melihat kanvas yang penuh dengan ketidak-beraturan warna itu. Dan ia mengerti tentang pemikiran si pelukis hanya dengan melihat karyanya.

''Jadi, jawab aku, apa kau gadis bisu itu?'' Walau air matanya kini membanjir, ia tetap bisa mengetuk kanvas itu satu kali.

''Apa kau tidak akan pergi lagi?''

_'Tidak akan' _Satu ketukan.

''Pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau... mencintaiku...?'' Kali ini terdengar ketukan berkali-kali dalam tempo yang sangat cepat.

''Apaan tuh...? Aku bilang satu kali kalau jawabannya iya, dua kali kalau jawabannya tidak, kalau kau ketuk berkali-kali seperti itu...'' Dia membalik tubuh gadis itu dan bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna lavender yang lebih berair daripada matanya yang berwarna hitam. ''...aku tidak mengerti artinya...''

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat agar air mata tidak mengganggu penglihatannya, ''...sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu...''

Dan mereka pun saling menarik satu sama lain ke dalam pelukan masing-masing sebagai janji untuk tidak saling melepaskan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Happy Birthday Sasuke-chan ^^**

**.**

**.**

_Extra :_

''K-kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku yang menjengukmu?''

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. ''Kalau kupikirkan, dilihat dari perilakunya gadis bisu itu sifatnya pemalu. Ia selalu datang di saat jam jenguk selesai. Ditambah lagi ia tidak mau berbicara padaku, pasti ia tidak ingin aku tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Satu-satunya anak perempuan di sekolah yang kutahu akan menghindariku hanya kamu. Ditambah lagi aku sadar saat mencium bau parfum Karin, aku selalu mencium bau cat minyak dari si gadis bisu.'' Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sebagai satu-satunya cewe yang masuk di klub seni dan selalu berkutat dengan lukisan, wajar kalau tubuhnya bau cat minyak. Apa dia harus memakai parfum ya?

''Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya, kenapa kau memberiku gantungan handphone dengan giring-giring? Memalukan sekali tahu, seperti anak kecil saja.'' Meski ia berbicara seperti itu, tetap saja gantungan itu dipakainya sejak ia mendapatkannya.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum.

_Rasanya baru pertama kali ini ia berdiri di etalase hanya untuk memandangi barang-barang pajangan. Bukannya ia tidak mau beli, hanya saja ia bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membelikan hadiah untuk orang lain. Jangankan laki-laki, perempuan saja tidak pernah. Yang hanya pernah ia berikan hadiah hanya kakak, adik, dan Sai-senpai, senior di klubnya. Itu pun mereka sendiri yang memilihnya, ia cukup mengeluarkan uang._

_Karena itulah, sudah sekitar satu jam dia berdiri disini tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan membeli satu barang pun. Dia yakin kalau penjaga tokonya sudah curiga kalau ia akan mencuri._

_Apa yang harus ia pilih? Jam tangan? Sepatu? Kaus? Topi? Atau boneka? Ah, sepertinya yang satu itu tidak mungkin. Itu 'kan untuk anak perempuan._

_Pencarian itu berhenti setelah memutari toko sebanyak 16 kali. Kenapa? Karena ia harus bersembunyi. Pria yang ingin ia berikan hadiah kini berada di toko itu dengan temannya._

_''Hei Sasuke, handphone-mu membosankan sekali, tidak ada hiasannya,'' kata Naruto._

_''Biar saja. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada milikmu yang norak.'' Sasuke jelas tidak mau kalau handphone-nya harus ditempeli hiasan-hiasan yang mengganggu sampai penuh. Lebih baik silver polos._

_''Setidaknya pasang gantungan saja. Kembaran dengan punyaku yuk.''_

_''Ogah.''_

_Oh, begitu. Jadi handphone-nya polos total. Apa lebih baik membelikannya gantungan handphone? Tapi apa ia akan menerimanya? Apa ia akan memakainya?_

_Ah, hal itu bisa diurus nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah dia harus keluar dari toko itu sebelum kedua orang tersebut menemukannya. Bukan berarti dia melakukan kesalahan sih, tapi... Pokoknya keluar dulu._

_Entah memang nasibnya sedang sial atau dewa kemalangan memang mengikutinya, tiba-tiba papan iklan toko yang akan dipasang tergelincir dari tangan petugas yang akan memasangnya. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba, meski orang-orang di luar toko sudah berteriak untuk menyingkir, kakinya tidak bisa berpindah tempat._

_''HINATA!''_

_Hampir saja ia tertimpa papan iklan tersebut kalau saja sepasang tangan yang besar itu tidak menariknya untuk menyingkir. Namun akibat dari pemikirannya yang lamban terhadap sesuatu, walau ia tidak terluka sama sekali, penyelamatnya harus menggantikannya._

_Pemuda berambut biru tua itu terbentur dengan batu yang ada di jalan saat menariknya dan jatuh ke tanah. Tepat di pelipis. Meski tidak dalam jumlah yang banyak, ia bisa melihat cairan kental berwarna merah itu dengan jelas di kulit putih penyelamatnya._

''Umm... Itu karena...'' Sekilas, sebuah senyum terlihat di wajahnya yang memerah, ''Orang yang tidak bisa melihat, indra lainnya akan lebih peka dari orang normal. Termasuk indra pendengaran.''

Sasuke memasang wajah bingung, ''Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.''


End file.
